The rise of a hero
by BigWritingWorld
Summary: Silver and Blaze are now the heroes in this story. We go to the far future where Mobius is in ruins. This duo decide to change all of this by doing the unthinkable, time traveling. The main question is Will they save the day? Or will they fall victim to the Death Bot. Read and find out


**Silver story**

All I could hear is the screams of dying survivors, trying to escape the Death Bots. All I could see is the fire that burns through the once peaceful Mobius. All I could feel is the terror in my soul, knowing that if I make one wrong move then it is truly game over. This is the world I live in, but we need to change it for the better of Mobius.

Silver and Blaze were running through the obliterated town hoping to make it to cover, but they had some company."Blaze, you take the one on the left and I will take the one on the right." Blaze nodded in agreement as they swiftly destroyed the bots."Silver we need to hurry to cover, he is going to send more of those deadly bots to kill us." "Alright blaze, let's move." Again they scurry to the place they call safety which was an old shack."Wow, this bread was so worth almost dying for." Blaze had a sad look on her face almost like she was going to cry."Why silver do we live this way? Live like we are scavengers." Silver now feeling guilty told her," We should blame Jr. for this. But Blaze if there was any way to change all of this I would definitely do it." Blaze now thinking to herself,"What would be an intelligent way to change the world." Silver then started to sing while eating,"If we can back time, to the good old days, back mama sang us to sleep, but we are stressed out." Blaze then immediately told Silver,"What was that first thing you just said?" Silver now confused,"I said I wish we can turn back time.""Silver that's it, we go back in time and save Mobius." Silver now more intrigued said,"How are we going to do that, we don't have a time machine or Chaos Control." Blaze replied quickly,".I know a place were there is a time machine, but it would take us A days journey.""Well, I just finished eating so what are we waiting for, let's go to this place and be heroes!"

Blaze and silver had a rough journey to this place. They would have to sneak past the city without causing attention, but Silver accidentally stepped on Blazes tail and she almost let out a yelp of pain, but she held it in."You moron, why did you step on my tail? You could have costed us our lives." Silver now was ashamed and answered back,"It was an accident." Then when they were half way there they stopped at a small time bar to get a drink, but inconveniently there were Eggman bots there as well and they almost caught them, but Silver used his telekinesis to throw the bots out."Nice job, we almost could have died by those dumb bots." Silver now felt more confident on the journey and now they are at the location.

This location is a worn down house with an amazingly large garage."Blaze, what is this place?" The cat happily responds,"This is the home of the Freedom Fighters." Silver now wonders while they walk into the house,"How does she find this information." The house looked clean and organized as if nobody walked in the house. The duo kept looking for this time machine, but never found it."We went all this way for nothing." Blaze then replied,"I swear it was here." Silver then stood still and closed his eyes as if he was pondering on an idea."I know where it is at Blaze. Follow me!" Silver then ran towards a lake and Blaze kept up with him until he stopped in his tracks, now pointing at a hole."It is in here. We just need to climb down this ladder.""Silver you are brilliant. How did you find this?" He simply answered,"It is just a part of my power. I just sensed the waves in this electricity." They entered quietly in the dark room, but they saw the light switch so they flipped in and were in awe.

"Whoa, this is one of the coolest places I have ever seen" Said was now looking around the room, looking for the time machine when she noticed a metal clanging sound."Oh shit, Silver we need to find the machine quick because the bots are here." So both of the frantic people search until it is Blaze that finds it and sets the time. Both of them were about to leave the land of despair when all of a sudden the bots struck both of them."Silver here is the plan, you make a move for the time machine and I will activate it for you to travel." Silver now frustrated said,"What about you Blaze, I can't just leave you here." On Blaze's signal silver made a quick move to the machine and he did his best effort to use his telekinesis to destroy a few of the bots. Blaze now struggling said to Silver,"Go on without me, Silver I will see you on the other side." Blaze then pressed the button sending Silver back in time."Silver, I love you. I am so proud of you. Be the hero!" She was now ready to fight all of these mechanical monsters until her last breath.

Silver in the meanwhile was freaking out."No! Why did you do that Blaze? Why!?" But his conscious told him," Silver do not feel bad for Blaze, she sacrificed herself for the better of Mobius. It is now up to you to be able to destroy the invention of the deathbots." Silver now feeling a little better said out loud,"Thank you Blaze, I won't waste your sacrifice. See you on the other side." Silver now is afraid of the destination of where he is going, so the great question is, what will happen now? I guess silver will have to wait and see.


End file.
